THE MOTEL
by suji Saku
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke terjebak dikota terpencil, ada sekelompok pembunuh yang siap mengincar mereka. terjebak di Motel. pembunuhan sadis. akan kah mereka akan selamat? baca aja. Review ya.
1. Chapter 1

**THE MOTEL**

**Naruto ****punya ****Kishimoto-sensei**

**Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic ini penuh hal GAJE, AU, OOC**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

Sakura sedang berdiri di depan pintu sebuah mansion yang megah, menunggu Sasuke keluar dari dalam sana. Sambil melipat tangannya didada, dia berdecak kesal.

"Ck, lama sekali sih!" gumam Sakura dengan memasang tampang jutek. Yang membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya segera menyingkir dari hadapannya karena takut.

"Kalau kau terus memasang wajah itu, tamu-tamu akan pulang karena melihatmu. Mereka akan berpikir mansion ini berhantu," tegur seorang pemuda yang bertubuh tinggi tegap dan berambut raven mencuat.

Mendengar suara itu Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan ke arah mobil yang telah dipersiapkan petugas untuknya. "Cepat! Aku harus segera menjeput Takuya," ujar Sakura setelah memasuki mobil. Duduk tepat disamping tempat pengemudi.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil, lalu segera menstarter mobil untuk menghidupkannya. Setelah mesin mobil hidup Sasuke segera menjalankan mobil meninggalkan gedung mansion Uchiha yang megah itu. Selama perjalan di antara mereka berdua hanya keheningan yang menemani. Tidak ada percakapan yang ada hanya suara mesin mobil saja.

**===0===**

Sakura dan Sasuke adalah sepasang suami istri yang sedang dalam ambang perceraian, mereka memiliki seorang anak bernama Uchiha Takuya, yang berusia lima Tahun. Hubungan suami istri mereka sejak dua tahun lalu itu mulai terasa tidak harmonis, mereka sering berselisih pendapat yang menyebabkan pertengkaran, juga Sasuke yang sering sekali meninggalkan Sakura dan anaknya itu dinas luar negeri ataupun kota.

Sakura merasa dirinya itu seperti sudah tidak diperdulikan lagi oleh suaminya itu. Sasuke lebih memilih pekerjaannya dibandingkan keluarga kecilnya. Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sakura juga sudah tidak tinggal di rumah yang disediakan Sasuke untuknya. Sakura lebih memilih tinggal di apertemen kecil bersama anaknya dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

**===0===**

Hari ini Sakura harus menemani Sasuke kepertemuan bisnisnya, yang diadakan di mansion Uchiha. Saat ini Sakura setatusnya masi istri Sasuke, maka dari itu Sakura masih mau menemani Sasuke walau dengan berat hati.

"Kenapa, kau tadi tidak bilang yang sesunguhnya pada Ayah dan Ibu tadi? Bahwa esok kita akan resmi bercerai," ucap Sasuke, memecahkan situasi yang hening di dalam mobil. Sekarang ini mereka sedang dalam perjalan menuju rumah Ino, untuk menjemput anak mereka.

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengatakannya?" ujar Sakura membalikkan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Karena aku tidak ingin menyakiti hati mereka, dengan berita itu. Lagi pula kau sendirikan yang memutuskan untuk cerai denganku, seharusnya kau yang mengatakannya," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah sendu, sambil melihat Sakura yang sedang memandang lurus kejalan.

"Jangan pasang wajah menjijikan seperti itu, wajah itu tidak akan mengubah apa pun keputusanku," Sakura memandang mata onyx kelam itu dengan tajam.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Takuya. Dia akan sangat sedih jika mengetahui orangtuanya berpisah, hanya karena hal sepele." Sasuke mulai terbawa emosinya karena sikap Sakura yang tidak peduli.

"Bukan kita sudah membahas hal ini Sasuke! Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi, sudahlah kau seriuskan saja perhatianmu ke jalan, aku sedang tidak berminat berdebat denganmu," Sakura langsung membuang pandangannya kearah luar mobil, melihat kegelapan jalan dimalam hari.

Keheninganpun mulai melanda mereka kembali, dengan Sasuke yang memfokuskan matanya untuk menyetir tapi pikirannya tidak bisa fokus, dia terus memikirkan wanita yang berada di sampingnya. Sakura sendiri hanya memandang ke luar jendela mobil, melihat keadaan jalan yang mulai sepi.

Setelah satu jam berlalu, Sakura merasa heran. Kenapa belum juga sampai, padahal perjalan dari Konoha ke Suna tidak butuh waktu lama, apalagi tadi mereka melewati jalan tol. Karena merasa heran akhirnya dengan berat hati dia bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau yakin ini jalan yang benar? Seharusnya kita sudah sampai di rumah Ino, dua puluh menit yang lalu!" tanya Sakura, sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Sakura melihat keluar mobil, keadaan diluar sangat sepi tidak ada satu kendaraan pun yang lewat, hanya mobil yang ditumpanginya saja yang melaju di jalan itu.

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai," ujar Sasuke menenangkan Sakura.

"Kau yakin ini jalur yang tepat? Kenapa tidak satu mobil pun, yang terlihat?" ujar Sakura, mulai merasa panik.

"Sepertinya, aku keluar tol lebih cepat!" gumam Sasuke berpikir, kenapa dia tadi keluar tol lebih cepat, seharunya dia masih di tol.

"Maksudmu, kita tersesat? Kau jangan membuatku takut Sasuke."

"Tenanglah, lihat! Di depan sana ada toko, kita berhenti di sana sebentar untuk bertanya!" Sasuke melihat sebuah gedung kecil, cahaya lampu toko itu menyinari jalan yang minim penerangan.

Setelah Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya, dia segera masuk ke dalam toko dan berbicara pada seorang penjaga toko yang bersiap untuk menutup tokonya. Sedang Sakura menunggu Sasuke di dalam mobil, sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Sial, kenapa di sini tidak ada sinyal?" Sakura keluar dari mobil, lalu dia mengangkat handphonenya ke atas untuk mendapatkan sinyal.

Tanpa Sakura sadari ada seseorang yang mendekatinya dari arah belakang, lalu orang itu menepuk pundak Sakura pelan. Sakura berjengit kaget, karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei, nona! Maaf mengagetkanmu," ujar seorang pria, sambil menjulurkan tangannya perlahan. "Namaku Kabuto, kau tidak akan mendapatkan sinyal di sini, nona!"

"Oh, kau membuatku kaget, tuan!" ujar Sakura sedikit mengelus dadanya perlahan. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan sinyal di sini?"

"Karena ini kota perbatasan nona, kau hanya bisa menggunakan telepon kabel di sini," ujar pria yang bernama Kabuto, sambil mengembangkan senyum bersahabat.

"Apa di toko itu ada telepon kabel? Aku harus segera menelepon," ucap Sakura gusar.

"Sakura! Kita hanya keluar tol terlalu cepat, kita perlu berjalan lurus saja untuk sampai di Suna," Sasuke datang, menghentikan Kabuto saat ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Tadi aku sudah menghubungi Sai, kita akan telat untuk menjemput Takuya."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu cepat! Oh ya, terima kasih, tuan," ucap Sakura sebelum dia masuk ke dalam mobil. Kabuto menanggapi ucapan Sakura dengan senyuman.

"Hn," Sasuke memandang tajam pria yang tadi berbicara dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke ... kau mau berdiri di situ sampai kapan, heh?" kesal, Sasuke juga tidak segera masuk. Akhirnya Sakura memanggil Sasuke sambil menurunkan kaca mobil.

**===0===**

Setelah mereka berdua singgah di pertokoan tadi, sekarang ini Sasuke sedang berdiri di sisi jalan sambil meracau. Sakura sendiri di dalam mobil sedang memasang wajah menyeramkan.

"Kita kehabisan bensin," ucap Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dari arah Sakura. "Aku akan ke pertokoan tadi untuk membeli bensin, kau mau ikut atau tetap tinggal?"

"Kau sudah membuat malam indahku ini hancur berantakan, seharusnya aku bisa menyelesaikan novelku malam ini. Dan kau ... kau ... shit!" Sakura mendorong Sasuke, sampai terjengkal kebelakang dan bagusnya tidak sampai jatuh.

Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali ke pertokoan, dengan berjalan kaki. Sasuke berjalan sambil menenteng sebuah botol kosong. Sakura berjalan tanpa alas kaki, sepatunya dia lepas karena sepatu itu berhak tinggi, itu akan membuat kakinya sakit jika tetap memakainya.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di sana, pom bensin sudah tutup dan toko itu juga sudah tutup. Lampu-lampu toko juga sudah pada padam. Hanya ada satu gedung yang lampunya menyala. Sebuah Motel.

"Wow, bagus sekali Sasuke. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" dengan geram Sakura melemparkan sepatunya ke arah Sasuke, tapi Sasuke segera menghindarinya.

"Kita ke Motel itu, bertanya kemana pemilik pom ini."

Sasuke memasuki Motel itu disusul Sakura dibelakang. Motel itu terlihat sangat berantakan dan berdebu, dari dalam ruangan terdengar suara jeritan wanita. Sakura merasa takut dengan suara itu, dia menggengam jas Sasuke erat. Dengan perlahan Sasuke membunyikan bel penerima tamu yang berada di meja resepsionis.

Ting! Ting!

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit seorang pria berambut panjang dan berwajah aneh keluar dari dalam. Pria itu tersenyum menyambut Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke membalas tersenyum kaku.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pria berambut panjang itu.

"Saya hanya ingin bertanya. Apa kau mengenal pemilik pom bensin yang berada di sana? Kami kehabisan bensin ditengah jalan," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk pom bensin yang berada di depan Motel.

"Pemiliknya baru saja pulang, paling esok pagi dia akan kembali."

"Kau punya telepon?"

"Ada, tapi aku tidak bisa meminjamkannya. Jika kau ingin memakainya kau harus menyewa kamar terlebih dahulu, teleponnya ada di dalam kamar."

"Tidak bisakah kami hanya meminjam teleponnya saja? kami tidak ingin bermalam di sini!" ucap Sakura memotong ucapan pria dihadapannya.

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maaf nona, itu sudah menjadi peraturan di sini. Silahkan memesan kamar dahulu baru kau bisa menggunakan teleponnya."

"Baik aku pesan kamar yang ada teleponnya. Berapa biayanya?" ujar Sasuke mulai jera dengan sikap Sakura.

Setelah Sasuke mendapatkan kunci kamar dari pria berambut panjang yang bernama Orochimaru. Sasuke menyeret Sakura kearah kamar yang sudah di pesan tadi.

"Kau gila Sasuke, kita akan menginap di sini?"

"Ya! aku lelah, kau bisa menghubungi Ino. Bilang padanya kau akan menjemput Takuya besok. Aku tidak ingin berjalan ke mobil lagi. Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar. Dari kepulanganku ke Jepang pagi ini, aku belum beristirahat," setelah membuka pintu kamar Sasuke segera merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

"Siapa suruh kau tidak beristirahat. Tidurlah aku akan menghubungi Ino," karena kasian melihat Sasuke yang sudah tertidur Sakura membiarkannya dan tidak menggangunya lagi.

**===0===**

Setelah Sakura menelpon Ino. Dia ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya, tapi saat dia memutar keran air yang keluar sangat keruh. Dia jadi mengurungkan dirinya untuk membasuh wajahnya. Dia kembali ketempat Sasuke yang sedang tertidur, karena bosan dan dia belum mengantuk dia menyalahkan televisi dan memutar sebuah kaset video yang ada di atas televisi.

Saat video itu memutarkan filmnya, Sakura terkejut dengan isi film itu. Film itu menayangkan sebuah aksi pembantaian yang dilakukan dua pria bertopeng hitam. Pria itu membunuh sepasang kekasih di dalam sebuah kamar. Sangat sadis sekali pembunuhan itu. Suara dalam video ini seperti tidak asing di telinga Sakura. Suara jeritan wanita itu, seperti suara jeritan yang berada di ruang pemilik Motel.

Karena takut Sakura berusaha membangunkan Sasuke. Dengan menguncangkan badannya. "Sasuke ... Sasuke ... bangunlah, aku takut!" ujar Sakura.

DOOR! DOOR!

Suara pintu kamar di gedor dengan sangat kencang dari luar, dan itu membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget dan menjerit. Mendengar jeritan Sakura tepat di telinganya membuat Sasuke terbangun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke merasa heran dengan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"Ada seseorang yang menggedor pintu dengan sangat kencang."

"Kau yakin? Coba aku lihat dulu, kau membangunkanku karena hal sepele seperti ..."

DOOR! DOOR!

Pintu itu kembali digedor dari luar, sebelum Sasuke beranjak.

"Kau dengarkan? Apa itu hal sepele Sasuke? Aku takut!" teriak Sakura ketakutan.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan meuju pintu lalu mengintip dari lubang pintu. Dia tidak melihat siapapun di luar sana. Karena rasa penasaran dia membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan melongokkan tubuhnya keluar dan ...

**TBC**

**Abal gaje, gak mutu. Silahkan yang bersedia mereview fic ini. Jika sedia juga berikan kritik saran yang membangun. Dan jangan coba-coba mengflame.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE MOTEL**

**Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei**

**Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic ini penuh hal GAJE, AU, OOC**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**.**

**Jika tidak suka jangan dibaca, dan segera keluar dari halaman ini. Kalao Cuma buat flame bukan di sini tempatnya.**

* * *

DOOR! DOOR!

Pintu itu kembali digedor dari luar, sebelum Sasuke beranjak.

"Kau dengarkan? Apa itu hal sepele Sasuke? Aku takut!" teriak Sakura ketakutan.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju pintu lalu mengintip dari lubang pintu. Dia tidak melihat siapapun di luar sana. Karena rasa penasaran dia membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan melongokkan tubuhnya keluar dan ...

.

.

"Tidak ada siapapun di luar sana," ucap Sasuke setelah menutup kembali pintu sekaligus mengunci pintunya.

"Lalu itu, siapa?" tanya Sakura sedikit takut.

"Mungkin hanya orang iseng, yang ingin menganggu kita. Mungkin mereka berpikir kita ini pasangan yang ingin berbulan madu," ujar Sasuke asal, berjalan mendekati Sakura. Lalu dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. "Apa kau ingin melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke menggoda Sakura.

"Di dalam mimpimu!" ucap Sakura, segera bangkit dari kasur, saat Sasuke membelai rambutnya. "Kau jangan coba macam–macam denganku."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Sakura memindahkan dirinya ke sofa dekat pintu. Lalu tertidur di sana berselimut jas pesta Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa kembali tidur, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menonton televisi. Tapi saat dia meyalahkan televisi, di layar menayangkan sebuah video pembunuhan sadis yang tadi di tonton Sakura.

Sasuke memperhatikan setiap pemain di dalam video itu. Sasuke berpikir film itu seperti sungguhan terjadi dan bukan sebuah rekayasa. Itu seperti adegan pembantaian yang asli.

'Tunggu dulu! Ruangan itu ...' Sasuke mulai lebih memperhatikan film di layar kaca itu. 'Ruangan di dalam film itu seperti rungan ini. Apakah mungkin film itu di buat di dalam sini?' pikir Sasuke, sambil membandingkan setiap inci ruangan di dalam video itu dengan ruangan yang sedang di tempatinya.

Lalu Sasuke memutar kaset video yang lainnya, yang ada di atas televisi. Setelah melihat semua video itu, Sasuke tertegun. Semua isi film itu sama, semuanya berisi video pembantaian sadis yang dilakukan dua orang bertopeng hitam. Dan yang lebih membuatnya takut sekaligus heran adalah semua pembantaian itu, di sini. Di tempat yang sama. Di kamar Motel yang sedang dia tempati sekarang ini.

Sasuke bangun dari kasur perlahan, untuk membuat Sakura tidak terbangun oleh gerakannya. Dia mengintip jendela lalu, berjalan mendekati sudut-sudut yang Sasuke perkirakan sebagai tempat kamera di simpan. Yang di gunakan untuk pengambilan gambar pembunuhan tadi. Saat Sasuke akan memerikasanya, Sasuke dikagetkan oleh suara gedoran pintu yang sangat keras.

DOORR! DOORR!

"Akhh! Sasuke ..." Sakura terbangun dan berteriak kaget mendengar gedoran dari pintu.

DOORR! DORRR!

Pintu itu kembali dipukul dengan kuat dari arah luar. Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, memberi tanda Sakura untuk diam. Sakura yang mengerti segera membungkam mulutnya. Lalu Sasuke berjalan mendekati pintu dan menyibakkan gorden untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang telah memukul pintu itu sebegitu kencangnya.

"Si-siapa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura pelan, dari arah belakang Sasuke.

"Tidak ada siapa pun di luar sana," gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke aku takut, lebih baik kita kembali ke mobil saja! Kita tidur di dalam mobil saja, yah!" pinta Sakura, yang wajahnya sudah pucat pasi.

"Tenanglah, aku akan pergi ke rumah pemilik Motel dan bilang padanya kita di ganggu oleh seseorang di luar sana. Kau tetap di sini. Kunci pintu, tidurlah di kasur. Jangan menonton televisi, di dalam video itu seperti ada yang aneh, aku juga akan menanyakannya."

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi kau janji segera kembali!"

"Oke! Tidurlah, aku akan segera kembali," ucap Sasuke.

Setelah Sakura mengunci pintu. Wanita itu memperhatikan Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah rumah pemilik Motel dari jendela kamar. Dia sudah tidak bisa kembali tidur, akibat rasa takutnya.

Sasuke memasuki rumah penyewaan Motel itu perlahan. Saat dia masuk lonceng yang berada di pintu berbunyi.

Kling! Kling!

"Permisi! Permisi tuan!" ucap Sasuke memanggil pemilik Motel yang kalau tidak salah ingat, tadi Sasuke sempat bertanya nama pria bermbut panjang itu adalah Orochimaru.

"Permisi, ada seseorang di dalam tidak?" tanya Sasuke mulai merasa kesal, karena tidak ada jawaban juga.

"Orochimaru-san? Apa kau berada di dalam? Aku ingin bertanya padamu! Orochimaru-san, jika kau tidak menjawab juga aku akan masuk."

Akhirnya karena kesal Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan administrasi, lalu melongok kedalam ruangan itu. Di dalam sana tidak ada siapapun, hanya ada televisi yang menyala yang menampilkan pembunahan sadis yang tadi dia tonton di dalam kamar.

"Apa-apaan ini, kenapa di sini kosong? Kemana pemilik itu?" ucap Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

Sakura yang berada di dalam kamar Motel terus menunggu Sasuke keluar dari dalam sana. Sambil terus memperahatikan keadaan di dekitar Motel yang sepi, tiba-tiba saja dari arah jalan masuk sebuah mobil hitam.

"Mobil itu, bukankah mobil itu punya Sasuke. Ya mobil itu, mobil Sasuke!" gumam Sakura, mengingat-ingat mobil yang baru saja berhenti di depan rumah penyewaan.

Dari dalam mobil itu keluar dua orang berpakaian hitam-hitam dan bertopeng hitam, lalu di tangan orang-orang itu ada sebuah pedang atau pisau yang mengkilap. Yang membuat pantulan cahaya dari benda itu membuat mata Sakura silau karenanya. Saat menyadari apa yang akan di lakukan orang-orang berbaju hitam itu pada Sasuke, Sakura panik dia segera membuka pintu lalu berteriak sekencang yang dia bisa memanggil Sasuke.

"SASUKEE! CEPAT KELUAR DARI DALAM SANA!"

Mendengar teriakan Sakura orang-orang berbaju hitam itu menengok kearah Sakura, lalu salah satu diantara mereka berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura. lalu orang itu menunjukkan pisau yang tajam itu ke Sakura.

"Oh, tidak! Sasuke ... Sasuke ... SASUKE!" Sakura segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan menguncinya kembali, menutup gorden dan bersembunyi di sudut kamar. "Sasuke, cepat keluar dari dalam sana. Aku takut! Kami-sama selamatkan lah dia, suamiku!"

**.**

**.**

Sasuke yang sedang memeriksa semua koleksi video si pemilik Motel, terkaget saat mendengar teriakan Sakura yang memanggil namanya. Sasuke segera berlari keluar. tapi di depan pintu ada seseorang yang menahannya, orang itu berpakaian hitam-hitam dan bertopeng hitam dan memegang senjata tajam.

'Orang ini seperti yang ada di dalam film itu,' pikir Sasuke. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke waspada.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, orang itu menerjang menyerang Sasuke menggunakan pisau tajamnya itu, untungnya Sasuke berhasil menghindar. Sasuke mengambil sebuah guci hias yang ada di atas meja lalu melemparkannya ke arah orang itu.

Lemparan itu berhasil, membuat orang itu tehuyung jatuh. Mendapatkan kesempatan untuk keluar, Sasuke lekas pergi tapi sayang orang itu berhasil mengayunkan pisaunya dan tepat mengenai kaki Sasuke. Sasuke terjatuh duduk, kakinya berdarah.

"Akhh!" ringis Sasuke. Darahnya keluar cukup banyak.

Orang itu menunjukkan seringaiannya, lalu bangkit berdiri. Lalu menendang Sasuke untuk jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Dengan ayunan tangan yang mantap orang itu mengancungkan pisaunya ke arah Sasuke.

"Rasakan ini ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Dengan gajenya fic ini kembali up date, yang menantikannya gie mana menurut kalian? Fic ini fic Horror. Tentang pembunuhan.**

**Untuk kelanjutan hidupnya Sasuke. Itu tergantung pada readers semua. Makanya pada review, ya!**

**N thanks untuk : ****Huicergo Montediesberg****, Fresh Tomato, Go Mio, Karin Hyuga, Hiromi Toshiko, Koko Mirumi, me Ara-Chan (sori kak :P), dan yang terakhir. Berlian Cahyadi.**

**Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE MOTEL**

**Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei**

**Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic ini penuh hal GAJE, AU, OOC**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**.**

**Jika tidak suka jangan dibaca, dan segera keluar dari halaman ini. Kalao Cuma buat flame bukan di sini tempatnya.**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

"Kaa-chan! Hiks ... hiks ..." ada seorang anak kecil yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, padahal hari masih menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Dia terbangun karena mimpi buruknya, karena merasa takut dia menangis, "Kaa-chan ...! Ino-baachan ..." begitulah tangisan si anak kecil itu.

BRAK!

"Takuya-kun? Ada apa sayang, hm? Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya seorang wanita yang berambut pirang sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati anak kecil yang sedang menangis di tempat tidurnya itu. InoYamanaka, nama wanita itu.

"Takuya bermimpi seram, Ino-baachan ...! Takuya takut," sambil masih menangis pria kecil itu memeluk Ino dengan sangat erat.

"Kamu tidak perlu takut Takuya-kun, itu hanya mimpi. Di sinikan ada bibi sama paman. Kamu tidak perlu takut. Memangnya kamu bermimpi apa?" tanya Ino, sambil mengusap air mata yang menglir di pipi tembam pria kecil itu.

"Takuya, bermimpi kalau Kaa-chan mau di bubunuh sama orang jahat, Ino-baachan! Takuya takut," ucapnya dengan lirih dan masih mengeluarkan air matanya.

Ino tersentak mendengar penuturan Takuya. 'Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa mimpi Takuya-kun sama dengan mimpiku tadi? Kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba jadi tidak enak ya?' pikir Ino yang mulai khawatir dengan sahabatnya yang berada entah di mana, bersama suami yang akan diceraikannya esok. Ino merasakan pirasat buruk yang sangat besar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah Ino berhasil membuat Takuya tertidur kembali. Dia berjalan perlahan ke luar kamar pria kecil tembam itu. Lalu menutup pintunya perlahan, untuk tidak membangunkannya.

"Sakura, kenapa aku merasakan pirasat buruk ini? Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran bahwa kau akan mati?" ucap Ino lirih, kemudian dia menitikan air matanya.

.

.

.

Sedangkan keadaan di tempat lain, tepatnya di sebuah tempat terpencil di sebuah Motel. Ada seorang wanita berambut pink sedang meringkuk ketakutan di sudut ruangan. Mulutnya terus bergerak, seperti mengucapkan sebuah kata atau apa pun itu tidak terdengar dengan jelas. Tapi semua ucapan tidak jelas yang dia ucapkannya, terhenti seketika saat dia mendengar ketukan pintu sambil seseorang memanggil namanya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sakura, cepat buka pintunya. Ini aku Sasuke! Sakura ..." ujar orang itu, yang ternyata Sasuke suaminya.

'Sasuke?' pikir Sakura, seketika dia bangun berdiri lalu berjalan menghampiri pintu.

Saat Sakura melongok dari jendela untuk melihat orang yang tadi memanggilnya, dia menemukan sosok suaminya yang sedang meringis kesakitan sambil terus mengetuk pintu. Dengan segera Sakura membukakan pintu, setelah Sasuke masuk Sakura segera menutupnya kembali kemudian menguncinya.

.

.

"Kakimu berdarah, Sasuke!" ujar Sakura histeris saat melihat darah yang bercucuran dari pergelangan kaki suaminya itu.

"Tadi seseorang berpakaian hitam menyerangku, dan aku sangat beruntung bisa melarikan diri darinya, jika tidak ..." ucap Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, sambil berusaha duduk di lantai dan menselonjorkan kakinya yang berdarah. "Entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku."

Sakura yang melihat kaki Sasuke yang terus mengeluarkan darah, tanpa pikir panjang dia merobek gaun bagian bawahnya, kemudian robekan gaunnya digunakan untuk membungkus luka pada kaki Sasuke, guna menghentikan pendarahan pada lukanya.

"Terima kasih ..." Ujar Sasuke lirih, sambil terus menatap Sakura yang sedang sibuk mengurus lukanya dan sesekali juga Sasuke meringis kesakitan saat ikatan pada lukanya terlalu kencang.

"Selesai, setidaknya itu bisa menghentikan pendarahannya. Kita harus segera kerumah sakit untuk membersihkan lukanya, aku tidak bisa membersihkannya di sini. Air dari kamar mandi kotor, aku tidak bisa menggunakan itu untuk membersihkan lukamu. Lagi pula obat pun tidak ada," ucap Sakura lemas.

"Kita tidak bisa pergi lewat depan sana, orang berpakaian hitam itu ada di luar. Aku tidak bisa membahayakan dirimu, Sakura. Mereka membawa senjata," Sasuke memikirkan cara untuk bisa pergi dari daerah asing ini. "Tadi saat aku masuk ke konter, aku tidak menemukan siapa pun di sana. Lalu saat aku mendengar kau berteriak, orang berpakaian hitam itu masuk ke dalam lalu menyerangku."

Sakura juga bantu memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari motel tanpa sepengetahuan orang yang sedang mengincar kematian mereka, "Tadi orang-orang itu membawa mobilmu kemari, Sasuke! Sepertinya mereka sudah mengisikan bensin kemobilmu. Apa kau tadi melihat mobilmu di luar? Tadi mereka memarkirnya di depan rumah pemilik motel."

"Tidak ada satu mobil pun di luar sana, pasti kau hanya salah lihat. Konci mobilnya saja aku pegang," ujar Sasuke sambil menunjukkan koncil mobilnya.

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh melihatnya, mereka memakai mobilmu, Sasuke!" ucap Sakura tetap memaksa menyakinkan Sasuke untuk mempercayainya.

"Kalau begitu ada seseorang yang berniat buruk pada kita," ujar Sasuke. "Tadi aku juga memeriksa rumah si pemilik motel, dia tidak ada di sana. Televisinya menyala, menayangkan vidieo pembantaian itu."

"Jangan-jangan si pemilik itu sudah di bunuh sama orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu?" ujar Sakura mengeluarkan pemikirannya, dan meringis ketakutan. "Bagaimana ini Sasuke?"

"Tenanglah, jangan panik. Pasti ada suatu cara agar kita bisa keluar dari sini. Dan kembali ke mobil dan segera pergi dari sini."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sakura.

Diam sesaat Sasuke memikirkan cara, kemudian dia bangun dan menghampiri televisi dan menghidupkannya, kemudian dia memutar video pembataian tadi. Secara perlahan Sasuke memperhatikan setiap gerakan penyerangan dalam video itu. Sakura sendiri yang merasa heran dengan tingkah Sasuke yang malah menonton video aneh itu. Berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, kemudian berdiri disisi kanannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bukannya mencari cara untuk pergi. Malah melihat video aneh itu," gerutu Sakura kesal.

"Diamlah dulu, aku sedang memperhatikan sesuatu," ucap Sasuke berusaha meneliti kembali video aneh itu.

Sakura yang tidak berani menonton itu pergi ke toilet, untuk buang air kecil. Saat memasuki kamar mandi, Sakura merasa heran dengan bak mandi yang tirainya tertutup, 'Bukan, kah tadi tirai itu terbuka?' pikir Sakura. Perlahan tapi pasti Sakura menyibak tirai itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat melihat seonggok bangkai rusa berlumuran darah berada di dalam bak mandi itu. Dan di atas bangkai itu ada sebuah lembar kertas yang bertuliskan.

_**.**_

_**Kalin akan menikmati malam ini dengan sempurna, ini baru permulaan!**_

_**HAHAHA!**_

_**.**_

"Sa-sa ... Sa-su ... Sa-suke!" jerit Sakura tergagap memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Ada apa ... APA?" tanya Sasuke yang datang menghapiri Sakura terburu-buru mendengarnya menjerit dan menunjukkan wajah pucat dan terkejutnya saat melihat seonggok bangkai yang ditunjuk Sakura.

"Ini kan ponselku yang aku tinggalkan di mobil dan foto ini ... seharusnya ada di dalam dompetku, " Sakura diam sejenak melihat foto dirinya, Sasuke dan juga anaknya yang belumuran darah. Dengan cepat Sakura meraih foto itu dan segera mencuci foto itu dengan air untuk menghilangkan darahnya. "Sasuke aku takut! Kita harus cepat keluar dari sini Sasuke."

Dengan cepat Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya keluar dari toilet, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar, sebelum itu terjadi Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura menghentikannya lalu memeluknya erat kedalam dekapannya.

"Saku, kau harus tenang," ucap Sasuke mengusap bahu Sakura lembut. "Aku janji! Tapi kau harus tenang dulu, kita pikirkan cara untuk keluar tanpa sepengetahuan para pembunuh itu. Kalau kau seperti ini kita tak akan pernah bisa keluar Saku."

Perlahan Sasuke mendudukan Sakura di kasur lalu membaringkannya, "Aku tahu kau lelah, sebaiknya kau tidurlah dulu, istirahatkan dulu tubuhmu ini sudah lewat tengah malam."

"Tapi, aku tak ..."

Ucapan Sakura terpotong saat Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut Sakura, setelah Sakura terdiam dia menyelimuti tubuh wanita yang masih berstatus istrinya itu dengan jas miliknya yang ada di sofa tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu, Sasuke yang berbaring di sisi Sakura tanpa memejamkan matanya terus memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan, mempelajari bagaimana pria-pria hitam itu bisa memasuki kamarnya. Dan juga kenapa bisa handphone dan foto yang ada di dalam mobil bisa ada di toilet.

Sekejap kemudian Sasuke mendengar sebuah suara deruan mesin yang kasar dari arah luar kamarnya, dengan tegap dia terbangun dan berjalan menuju jendela untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Mungkin saja itu pengemudi lain yang juga tersesat seperti dirinya. Atau juga seseorang yang ingin menginap di Motel ini juga.

"Engghh ... Sasu, ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang terbangun karena pergerakan Sasuke yang cepat.

"Ada seseorng yang datang," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura lagi, lalu ikut berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Itu si pemilik Motel dengan seorang pemngemudi truk, pemilik itu kembali! Sakura ayo kita keluar ... Oh, jangan lagi!" ucap Sasuke terputus.

"Kita bisa selamat!" ucap Sakura gembira segera menghampiri Sasuke dan ikut memandang keluar jendela. "Oh, tidak! Pria bertopeng hitam itu lagi ..."

Ternyata yang mereka lihat itu adalah si pemilik Motel dan pengemudi truk baru saja tiba di sana dengan truknya yang besar. Dua orang itu keluar dari dalam kendaraanya, sang pemilik Motel memasuki rumahnya setelah berbicara sebentar dengan si pengemudi. Saat si pengemudi sedang memainkan handphonenya pria berpakaian serba hitam itu keluar dari kegelapan, tepat di belakang si pengemudi dengan membawa senjata tajamnya yang belumuran darah, mungkin darah itu adalah milik Sasuke atau juga milik rusa yang ada bak mandi tadi.

"Tuan ... Tuan ... awas di belakangmu," teriak Sakura memperingati si pengemudi dan untuk mengambil alih perhatian si pengemudi Sakura juga memukul-mukul jendela dengan keras.

"Hei, Tuan! Di sini, tolong kami ..." ujar Sasuke keras, ikut-ikutan memukul jendela bersama Sakura.

Karena sebuah suara teriakkan, si pengemudi menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang memukul-mukul jendela. Lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati kamar mereka.

"Tidak ... tidak di belakangmu!" teriak Sakura keras, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pria serba hitam itu.

"Baka! Lihat di belakangmu ..." teriak Sasuke juga karena merasa kesal dengan pria itu yang bukannya melihat kebelakangnya.

Beberapa langkah lagi, si pria serba hitam itu sudah berada di belakang si pengemudi, kemudian perlahan tangan si pria hitam itu memegang pundak si pengemudi. Dengan cepat si pengemudi menengok ke arahnya. Lalu yang membuat Sasuke dan Sakura heran kenapa si pria hitam itu malah seperti berbicara baik-baik dengan si pengemudi dan juga kenapa si pengemudi itu tidak takut dan kaget dengan kemnculan pria hitam itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan ganggu pekerjaan kami! Kau sudah di tunggu di dalam pula tuan," ucap pria serba hitam itu pada si pengemudi.

"Oh, kau mengagetkanku! Siapa mereka? Apa mereka calon baru? Kalau begitu semoga sukses ya, dan buat sebagus mungkin, wanita pink itu sepertinya harus mendapatkan peran yang bagus ya. Nanti pasti akan sangat laku di pasaran," ucap si pengemudi lalu berjalan meninggalkan si pria serba hitam itu.

Pelan tapi pasti, pria serba hitam itu berjalan mendekati kamar SasuSaku. Lalu mengancungkan senjatanya dan menusuk pintu kamarnya dengan senjata itu. Dalam sekejap pintu itu tertembus pedang yang ditancapkan di sana. Berkali-kali pria itu menusukkan senjatanya kepintu, berusaha membuka pintu itu.

"Aakkhhh ...!" jerit Sakura ketakutan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Hahaha ... dengan gajenya dan sudah lama pula akhirnya fic ini kembali publis ... silahkan bagi yang berminat dan sudah selasi membaca, untuk kelanjutan fic ini silahkan tinggalkan review kalian ya ...**

**Segala sesuatu unek-unek nya di keluarin aja di sini tentang fic ini ya ... AKU akan menerimanya apa pun itu!**

**.**

**.**

**Dan ucapan terima kasih tuk ...**

**Luci Kuroshiro, Sslove, Hiromi Toshiko, Berlian Cahyadi, Meggu, Ucucubi, Sky pea-chan, Mia Muyohri, Ema Chery, Toamt Chery, lololililulu, ****Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki****, vani, poetry-fuwa, ****Michelle **

**.  
**

**Salam hangat selalu dari Suji Saku ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE MOTEL**

**Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei**

**Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic ini penuh hal GAJE, AU, OOC**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**.**

**Jika tidak suka jangan dibaca, dan segera keluar dari halaman ini. Kalao Cuma buat flame bukan di sini tempatnya.**

**.**

**.**

Pria serba hitam itu menerjang-nerjangkan pedang tajamnya ke pintu sampai setiap tusukan pedang itu tertembus di pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Sakura menjauhi pintu dengan ketakutan dan terus berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dibelakang tubuh suaminya.

Sasuke sendiri sedang mencari sesuatu dilantai papan, entah apa itu tanpa memperdulikan pintu yang sedang berusaha dirusak oleh pria serba hitam diluar sana. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk setiap lantai papan dengan tangannya dan menajamkan indra pendengarannya. Sampai pada saat ada sebuah bunyi yang berbeda dengan lantai papan yang lainnya, suara papan itu terdengar berbeda saat Sakura tersaruk karpet yang menutupi papan yang bersuara aneh itu.

Sasuke membungkuk dan menyingkapkan karpetnya ke sisi lain lantai papan, perlahan Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuknya lagi dengan tangan dan menempelkan telingannya ke lantai papan.

"Ternyata ini dia," ucap Sasuke kemudian. "Sakura, sini. Cepat kau masuk kedalam sini," Sasuke membuka sebuah jalan yang menuju ruang bawah tanah yang gelap dan mengeluarkan aroma yang tidak sedap. "Aku menemukan jalan ini dari vidieo laknat itu. Capat!"

"Tapi ... tapi ... aku," ragu Sakura untuk memasuki lubang bawah tanah yang gelap dan pengap itu.

"Cepat! Nanti keburu pintunya dibuka," seru Sasuke kesal mendorong paksa Sakura, membuat wanita itu jatuh terlungkup di ruang bawah tanah. Setelah itu Sasuke ikut masuk ke sana lalu menutup kembali ruang itu dengan papan lantai sebelumnya. "Jalan kedepan, aku akan berjalan dibelakang, berjaga jika pria itu berhasil masuk dan menemukan kita di sini."

"Ini gelap Sasuke, aku tak bisa melihat apa pun, dan juga di sini sangat bau Sasuke ..."

"Sudah jangan banyak mengeluh, kau mau selamat kan, cepat jalan ke depan. Penggang dinding saja, kita akan menyusuri lorong ini," tanpa protes kembali Sakura melakukan apa yang disuruh Sasuke.

Lorong bawah tanah ini sangat sempit, oleh karena itu mereka harus merunduk saat berjalan dan juga berhati-hati dalam melangkah karena dinding sekeliling lorong hanya tanah bekas galian dan tanpa penahan. Menyebabkan setiap mereka menyetuh dinding, tanah-tanah di sekeliling mereka berjatuhan.

Sakura memberhentikan jalannya dan memekik pelan, saat merasakan sesuatu berlari menubruk kakinya, membuat Sasuke yang berjalan dibelakangnya menubruk dirinya dan membuat mereka jatuh terduduk.

"Kenapa berhenti berjalan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tadi seperti ada yang menubruk kakiku," jawab Sakura sambil berusaha bangun dengan bertumpu pada sesuatu yang dia anggap sebagai batu didinding tanah itu. Tapi ternyata itu bukan batu, yang dia pegang itu adalah sekumpulan tikus besar yang langsung kabur saat dia memegangnya, dan hal itu pun yang membuat Sakura memekik ketakutan. "Akhh!"

"Ada apa?" Sasuke terkejut saat Sakura terlonjak kebelakang yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh terduduk kembali.

"Saa-su-ke, kau merasakannya, kan? Kuyakin kau pasti tahu itu hewan apa? Aku benci sekali dengan hewan ini Sasuke!" jerit Sakura berusaha keluar dari kumpulan tikus-tikus itu.

"Sstt ... diamlah, ini bukan waktunya untuk takut padahal sepele seperti ini Sakura. Memangnya kau ingin tertangkap sama mereka? Cepat jalan dan jangan berisik," Sasuke mendorong Sakura dengan susah payah karena Sakura tak mau melangkahkan kakinya sama sekali.

"Tapi ... tapi ... Sasuke, aku tak mau!" Sakura tetap diam tak bergerak. Membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Kita nggak bisa balik Sakura, kau lebih memilih rasa jijik atau nyawamu sih?"

"Sasuke!" jerit Sakura, membuat Sasuke membungkam mulut Sakura cepat.

"Jangan berisik ... nanti mereka tau kita ada di sini," Sasuke masih membungkam mulut Sakura, dan memaksa Sakura tetap berjalan ke depan.

.

.

Sementara keadaan di Motel, pria bertopeng hitam berhasil mendobrak paksa pintu, dan langsung mencari-cari keberadaan Sakura dan Sasuke. Dia mencari ke setiap sudut kamar dan sampai ke kamar mandi. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya juga. Saat pria itu berjalan ke luar Motel, si supir truk ke luar bersama Orochimaru sambil mengobrol, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Pria bertopeng hitam itu tak memperdulikannya, dengan berjalan mendekat ke tuannya.

"Banyak yang pesan dan kau tahu sendiri mereka bagaimana, jadi tolong stoknya diperbanyak dan juga dipercepat!" ujar si supir.

"Tenang saja, masalah itu gampang. Kalau sudah selesai nanti saya kabari lagi," ujar Orochimaru menyerahkan sebuah kardus yang berisi berbagai macam kaset video.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi. Dan oh iya, tadi ada pemain yang cukup cantik, buat yang bagus ya," ucap Si sopir sambil memasuki truknya dengan tersenyum licik, dan sebelum menutup pintu dia kembali berkata. "Kali ini buat lebih di drama tisir lagi ya. Banyak yang menunggu adegan-adegan seperti itu!"

Menanggapi ucapan si sopir, Orochimaru hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum licik. "Tentu saja."

Setelah si sopir pergi membawa truk besarnya, Orochimaru membalikkan badannya lalu berbicara pada si pria bertopeng hitam. "Ayo, kita mulai ... aku sudah sangat lelah malam ini, aku ingin segera selesai."

"Mereka tidak ada di dalam," ucap pria bertopeng hitam.

"Apa?!" Orochimaru terkejut dan segera berlari memasuki kamar Motel. Mencari kesetiap sudut ruang kamar Motel, dari menyingkap selimut kasur, menyingkap tirai pancuran di kamar mandi, dan terakhir melihat keluar dari jendela kamar mandi.

"Cepat periksa hutan belakang," perintahnya pada si pria bertopeng. "Sial! Pergi kemana mereka?"

Saat Orochimar keluar dari kamar Motel, dia melihat salah satu pria bertopeng lainnya, baru saja tiba dengan mobil sedan hitam Sasuke. Keluar dari mobil, setelah sebelumnya menutup dan mengunci pintu mobil, pria bertopeng hitam jalan mendekat ke arah Orochimaru.

"Paket sudah sampai, ini tanda pembayarannya. Mereka mengatakan tidak ingin melakukan transfer lagi kalau barang belum siap."

Dengan kesal Orochimaru menerima secarik kertas itu, "Mereka selalu saja keras kepala, memang mereka pikir ini pekerjaan mudah, apa?" dumal Orochimaru kesal. "Kau cepat cari dua manusia sialan itu, mereka kabur ke dalam hutan."

Dengan menganggukkan kepalanya, pria bertopeng hitam segera melesat ke dalam hutan. Dalam hitungan detik suasana kembali hening. Orochimaru yang kesal berjalan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan keras mendekati mobil, dan menendang ban mobil dengan keras.

"Sial! Mereka terlalu banyak menuntut, mereka pikir pekerjaan ini mudah?" dengan kesal Orochimaru mengendarai mobil untuk memindahkan mobil itu ke belakang gedung pengisian bensin dan menutupi mobil sedan itu menggunakan terpal.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke akhirnya sampai diakhir terowongan bawah tanah itu, di ujung terowongan mereka menemukan sebuah tangga yang mengarah ke atas, di atas sana sepertinya ada jalan keluar, dan jalan itu tertutup papan sama seperti yang berada di kamar Motelnya tadi. Perlahan Sasuke menggeser papannya perlahan tanpa suara, setelah terbuka cukup lebar mereka naik dan membiarkan lubang itu tetap terbuka, untuk jaga-jaga.

"Kita di mana?" tanya Sakura bingung sekaligus takjub.

Dengan memandang takjub sekaligus ngeri ruangan yang baru saja mereka datangi ini. Mereka memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan. Di ruangan ini ada banyak berbagai monitor ukuran 8 inc berjejer rapih di dinding, lalu di bawah monitor terdapat keyboard yang bersinar mengeluarkan berbagai macam warna, disamping kiri monitor terdapat rak-rak besar berisikan kaset video tersusun rapih bersama beberapa buku tebal, di sudut kanan ruangan juga terdapat berbagai dus berukuran besar bertumpuk rapih dan di dinding sebelah pintu kayu cokelat, terdapat berbagai senjata tanjam, seperti pedang, kampak, celurit, pentungan berduri, dan banyak lagi yang lainnya.

"Sepertinya kita sedang berada di markas mereka," Sasuke tertegun melihat semua benda dihadapannya. Perlahan Sasuke mendekat kesalah satu monitor yang menayangkan gambar Orochimaru yang baru saja keluar dari tempat pengisian bensin. "Sakura, sepertinya orang ini lah yang menjadi dalang dari semua kejadian ini."

Sakura perlahan mendekati Sasuke, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah telunjuk Sasuke yang di arahkan ke salah satu monitor. "Si pemilik Motel?! Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Aku melihat dia menutupi mobilku dengan terpal merah itu, mobil yang dia tutupi itu mobilku Sakura!" ucap Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke sana, mobilnya pasti sudah mereka isikan bensin."

"Tidak, kita tak bisa keluar sekarang... lihat dia berjalan ke arah sini. Kita harus keluar sekarang juga, cepat masuk lagi ke lorong itu," Sasuke mendorong paksa Sakura masuk ke dalam lubang bawah tanah lagi untuk bersembunyi.

"Sebentar Sasuke, telepon ini berfungsi... dengar? Kita bisa menghubungi polisi dari sini," ucap Sakura sambil memencet tombol panggilan darurat polisi.

"Kalau begtiu cepat sebelum orang itu masuk," perintah Sasuke sambil terus mengawasi layar monitor.

.

.

Setelah nada panggilan kedua, panggilan Sakura diangkat oleh operator.

"Hallo selamat malam, dengan siapa saya berbicara?"

"Hallo, aku Haruno Sakura, tolong ... tolong kami, di sini ada yang berusaha membunuh kami, tolong kirim polisi untuk menolong kami."

"Hallo Haruno-san, tenanglah. Anda bisa memberi tahu daerah dimana anda berada? Biar kami dapat mengirimkan bantuan untuk anda."

"Daerah ... ini di mana, ya? Aku tidak tahu ini di daerah mana, yang pasti kami sedang berada di sebuah Motel dekat jalan tol, tolong kami cepat ..."

.

.

Sambungan telepon pun terputus, seiring dengan suara mendesis Orochimaru mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke dan Sakura di tempat ini.

"Kalian ... Sialan," dengan mengambil perekam video dan sebuah celurit Orochimaru berlari menerjang Sakura yang sedang memegang gagang telepon.

"Sakura awas, akhh ..." Sasuke mendorong Sakura dengan mengorbankan lengan kirinya tergores celurit yang dipegang Orochimaru. "Cepat masuk ke dalam! Aku akan menyusul."

"Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan kalian lolos lagi," dengan membabibuta Orochimaru mengayun-ayunkan senjatanya. Sasuke yang tak mau ketinggalan mengambil sepucuk pedang yang menempel di dinding untuk menahan serangan celurit Orochimaru.

Sakura sendiri sudah masuk dan berlari sebisa mungkin di dalam lorong gelap itu, saat pertengahan lorong Sakura berhenti untuk menunggu Sasuke menyusulnya. Dia tidak ingin kembali ke kamar Motel sendirian tanpa Sasuke. Dia takut saat dia sampai di sana, para penjahat bertopeng hitam sudah menunggunya.

Sementara di markas para penjahat Orochimaru dan Sasuke sedang mengadu senjata dengan sangat sengit, Sasuke sudah banyak terluka apalagi kondisi kakinya yang memang sudah terluka parah membuat pertahanan dan kekuatan serangannya berkurang.

Saat Sasuke berusaha menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah perut Orochimaru, senjatanya dengan mudah ditangkis Orochimaru menyebabkan dirinya tak bersenjata, tapi pada saat itu juga lah dia mendapatkan kesepatan untuk menyerang Orochimaru, karena saat itu Orochimaru sedang terawa-tawa kesenangan, tapi dia salah karena dengan kekuatan kepalan tangannya Sasuke memukul wajah Orochimaru dengan keras sampai orang itu terjengkang.

Dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisah Sasuke mengambil kunci mobil, handphone, dan pedangnya kembali. Lalu segera memasuki lorong kembali menyusul Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah kembali ke kamar mereka kembali, sekembalinya mereka segera menutup lubang lorong dengan lemari buku yang Sasuke balikkan, pintu yang di tahan oleh meja-meja dan kursi.

Sasuke yang mendapatkan kunci mobil dan handphone miliknya kembali, segera menyusun sebuah rencana untuk pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini tanpa sepengetahuan penjahat-penjahat diluar sana.

"Sakura aku mendapatkan kucin mobiku, kita bisa pergi dari sini."

"Syukurlah, tapi bagaimana kita bisa mencapai pom bensin dengan keberadaan para penjahat itu diluar sana?"

"Aku punya sebuah rencana yang entah bisa berhasil atau tidak, yang penting kita harus mencobanya dahulu."

"Tunggu! Rencana yang nggak tau akan berhasil atau tidak? Nanti bagaimana kalau rencanamu itu tidak berhasil, kita bagaimana?"

"Dengarkan dulu, jangan menyela," ujar Sasuke kesal. "Keberhasilan rencana ini kira-kira 50-50. Dengarkan ini rencanaku ..."

Sasuke membisikkan rencananya kepada Sakura, dan Sakura memperhatikan dengan serius setiap ucapan Sasuke. Setelah mengerti dengan maksud rencana Sasuke itu, mereka segera menyusun setiap gerakan yang akan mereka lakukan.

Sementara di markas para penjahat, Orochimaru dan para anak buahnya pun sedang menyusun rencana pula untuk menangkap dan menjalankan pekerjaan mereka agar lekas selesai malam ini.

"Mereka mendapatkan kunci dan handphone, mereka bisa saja menghubungi seseorang untuk menolong mereka di sini. Jadi kau ..." tunjuk Orochimaru pada anak buahnya yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Berjaga di depan pom bensin. Di sana aku menaruh mobil mereka, dan juga berjagalah jika ada yang datang langsung habisi saja, jika orang itu pelanggan kita katakan padanya aku sedang sibuk tak bisa diganggu."

"Lalu kau... masuk lewat lorong, kepung mereka lewat bawah, aku akan menerobos masuk ke sana dengan buldoser, setelah aku memberi perintah cepat habisi yang pria dulu, dan untuk wanitanya serahkan saja dia padaku, biar aku yang urus wanita sialan itu."

"BAIK!" seru dua pria bertopeng hitam secara bersamaan. Setelahnya mereka segera berpencar untuk melaksanakan tugas masing-masing.

**.**

**..::To Be Continue::..**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Mungkin untuk chap depan sudah end, niat sih dichap ini cuma jadinya kepanjangan. Ya jadi dipotong deh. Oh iya, bagaimana menurut readers semua untuk chap ini? tolong berikan kesannya ataupun kritikannya untuk chap ini di kotak REVIEW ya ... :D**

**.**

**oh ya satu lagi, kalo mau flame atau pun mengkritik, tolong banget untuk login .. klo kau tak login itu namanya kau pecundang yang hanya bisa memberikan saran, tapi tak berani menunjukkan dirimu.**

**.**

"**Arigato **** Suji"**


End file.
